Tori Gets Stuck
by Cleika
Summary: This scene is based on "Tori Gets Stuck" episode.


This scene is based on "Tori Gets Stuck" episode.

Jade's POV

It was a Tuesday night. Beck and I were at his RV watching American Idol Season 7. Phillip Phillips was singing "Home".

"I think he is going to win." I told Beck.

"Do you think so? I don't know". He's not that into music as I am. He prefers acting.

"He sings a lot, and he's so cute".

"He isn't cuter than me, is he?" Beck asked playfully.

"Of course not, silly". No one is cuter than my boyfriend.

"I know you're not going to like what I'm about to say", Beck said suddenly.

"What it is?" I asked worried.

"I'm going to Canada on Friday. My entire family is going to stay there for 2 weeks. It's like a family reunion." I don't like the fact that he was born in Canada.

"I hate it when you leave me".

"I know babe, I hate staying away from you too, but I don't really have a choice. I hope you could go with me."

"I can't. I have this play for acting class that I'll probably get the lead".

"I'll be at the play to pick you up. Promise me you'll be nice while I'm not here?"

"Well…"

"I'll make it up to you when I come back. We can watch some movies at my place, I can cook something to eat or we can order a pizza. We'll do whatever you want to."

"Ok, I promise".

"Love you babe".

"I love you too".

…

One week later, Beck was already gone to Canada, and I was stuck in school.

"Let's discuss acting", said Sikowitz, our acting teacher.

"What about acting?" Andre asked.

The bell rang and the students were starting to go out.

"Wait, wait, wait. Is anyone interested in seeing the cast list from our new play called Steamboat Susie?" Sikowitz announced.

"Yeah! Of course!" Everybody said.

"I got the lead, right?" I asked the teacher.

"I'm sorry?" He replied awkwardly.

"I'm playing Susie, right?" He didn't respond me. He ran away instead letting the list on the floor. I took the list to check my name, only to see who had gotten the lead role.

"Did you get the lead?" My best friend Cat asked me.

I throw the list away and kicked a chair next to me.

"I don't think she got it". Andre said.

"So, who is playing Susie?" Asked Robbie.

Tori took the paper from the floor.

"Me", she said.

"Yeah. Her. That. She got the lead."

"Alright, chill out. Let's see. Says right here: Jade West, understudy for the role of Susie." Andre said.

"Yeah. Like it is my dream to be Tori's understudy."

"What is an understudy?". Tori asked innocently.

"Oh man", I said in disbelief. That bitch doesn't know anything about acting.

"An understudy is like a backup actor". Robbie explained.

"So, if you get sick or something, your understudy takes over for your part at the play". Andre told her.

"Yeah, if you get sick, or go missing, or get hit by a bus!" I yelled the last part.

…

Another week later, they were practicing the play while I was just looking, because I was nothing more than a backup actress. Ever since Tori got here, she takes all the good parts at plays. I wish I knew how to drive a bus.

"Hey, Robbie is at the hospital" Lane, our school counselor, came into the theater.

"What's wrong with him?" Asked Andre.

"I don't know. I'm going to go now to the hospital to see what is going on". He told us.

"Can we come? "Asked Tori.

"We wanna see Robbie". Cat said.

"You have to ask your teacher". Lane said.

"Yes, of course." Sikowitz nodded. "But the play starts at 7:30".

"We'll be back way before then." Tori said.

We all went to the hospital. As we arrived there we found Robbie lying down in the bed. He explained us that when he was 7 years old, he took her favorite car toy to school, but he ended up fallen over it and somehow one little part of the toy got stuck in his butt. And right now, after ten years, he had to take it out.

"So, is there anything we can do to help?" Tori asked Robbie.

"Well, maybe you guys can help him", said a doctor who just came in the room.

"Robbie has a rare kind of blood. O negative. And we don't have enough of it in the hospital right now".

"So how do you plan on…" Andre got interrupted by Tori.

"Wait. I'm O negative."

"Would you like to donate blood for Robbie's operation?" The doctor asked.

"Sure. Totally" Tori replied.

"But the play starts in three hours." Andre said.

"You're in a play?" The doctor asked.

"Yes, at school. I'm the lead". I rolled my eyes.

"Don't you have an understudy? Someone who could take your place?" I'm starting to like this doctor.

"Yeah, she does". I told him.

…

"How much blood do you need?" Tori asked the woman who was taking her blood out.

"Take a lot". I told her.

"Get out". Tori demanded.

"No", I snapped.

"Listen, I'm starring at a play tonight, at 7:30. I will be okay to do it, right?" Tori asked the woman.

"Yeah, you're only giving 1 pint of your blood. You'll be okay in a few minutes."

…

"Will you do me a favor?" Asked the woman who took Tori's blood for a man who works at the hospital. "Take this blood to room 15-A. Robbie Shapiro needs for his surgery".

"Of course". He replied her, and placed the blood in a table next to him.

Without him notice, I took the package of blood and placed in one of those hospital cars that they use to carry things. With the blood missed, Tori was asked to take another pint of blood.

After that, I thought that she was not going to be able to be at the play. But I was wrong.

Although she was feeling dizzy, she was still doing it. At the middle of the play she fainted. I was hoping I was going to be Susie, but instead Sikowitz told me that I was acting like a gang the whole week and he wasn't going to reward me letting me play the lead. So Sikowitz ended up doing Tori's part.

When that stupid play finally ended, I walked off the Blackbox Theater. I froze when I saw Beck leaning against the wall. He looked really mad. Then I realized that Andre had told him about what happened.

"Hey, how was Canada?", I asked innocently.

"Fine", he said simply.

Beck turned around and walked off to the parking lot. I followed him.

"I didn't get to be Susie". I told him after I had gotten in on the passenger's sit. He just nodded and stared at the road.

Beck's POV

I stopped the car in her driveway. She looks at me confused.

"What are we doing here? We were supposed to go to your house", she asked.

"I have some other things to do". I tried not to look at her. It would be so hard.

"But you promised me we were going to rent some movies and watch them at your place", she reminded me.

"Well, you promised me you would be nice to people while I was gone, but you broke your promise".

"You've been gone for two weeks and I mis…"

"I'm sorry but we're not watching movies tonight", I said firmly.

Jade opened the door and stomped out without saying anything else. I could see tears forming in her eyes. I hate seeing her like this, but what she did was wrong. I started the car and went straight to my best friend's house.

…

"Maybe I was too harsh on her. I've been gone for a long time, I feel kind of guilty". I told Andre.

"Don't feel that way, buddy", he said.

"I miss her a lot, I haven't seen her in weeks, but she needs to understand that I'm not going to accept this behavior. She could've hurt Tori."

"I think you did the right thing, man. Don't worry about it".

Jade's POV

As soon as I arrived home, I ran up the stairs and closed my bedroom's door. It was hard not to cry. I was missing him so much and he barely looked at me. I knew I deserved it, but Beck's coldness really took me by surprise.

One hour later, I heard a message sign coming from my cellphone. I froze a little when I saw his name on the screen.

_Beck Oliver_

_I need to talk to you. May I give you a ride to school tomorrow morning?_

_Jade West_

_Yeah, I think so. _

_Beck Oliver _

_Ok then. Have a good night. _

_Jade West_

_:) _

Beck's POV

It was 8:30 in the morning when I arrived at Jade's house.

"Hey Jade".

"Hi Beck, come in".

"We need to talk about yesterday".

"You weren't happy to see me".

"Of course I was happy to see you. I was just mad. I didn't expect you would do something like that. You've crossed the line this time Jade".

"I just wanted the lead part so I could give you something to be proud of. I felt miserable while you were gone."

"I don't like the idea of being apart from you neither. But that's not an excuse".

"I'm just sick of being left aside since Tori came to Hollywood Arts. And every time we fight, you always side with her."

"That's so not true. I side with you when you're right and you need to understand that there are some parts at plays that are better for you, and other parts that are better for her."

"Besides that she kissed you on her second day at Hollywood Arts, remember? I'm still mad about that".

"That was a stage kiss that meant nothing to me. That's not the point here anyway. You stole Tori's blood from the hospital. Do you think that's ok?" She looked down.

"I know it. I'm sorry. I really am." I could see that she really mean it.

We stayed silent for a moment.

"Do you still love me?" My heart breaks a little every time she asks me that.

"Honey, of course. I'll never stop loving you, no matter what. I just want you to be nicer", I said softly.

"I've missed you". She told me. I pulled her into a comfort hug.

"I've missed you too". I whispered. We shared a long, passionate kiss.

"We're going to be late for class, let's go", said Jade. She took her bag and I drove us to school.


End file.
